i21
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Sam turns 21 and Freddie isn't there to wish her happy birthday..


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Okay, so Sam's shoes, I have put up a link, and the woman is wearing the same dress. If you want to see the shoes closer up, then go onto the link for the dress and hover over the second from bottom picture. Then scroll over the shoes and it will show you them closer up.

"You're seriously taking me to a club for my 21st birthday, Carly?" I asked her, laughing a little.

"Why not? It'll be fun, plus I'll get to do you up all fancy" Carly grinned, "and I'll be able to make myself look hot for Brad"

I shook my head, "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Oh yes you are. It's your 21st!"

I shook my head.

"I'll buy you ham."

"Fine." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Clothes shopping, duh."

I sighed as she opened the door. I looked across at my boyfriend's apartment and frowned. I wouldn't get to see him for my birthday. He got this amazing opportunity to go work in this fancy tech store in New York almost a year ago. We talk everyday still, but it's not the same.

Carly dragged me out of the apartment and into the mall. We went into her favourite dress store. Carly picked up a couple of dresses as did I. We went into the changing rooms and tried the first one on.

"You ready?" Carly shouted.

"Yeah."

"Okay, on the count of three."

"1"

"2"

"3" We walked out at the same time. That dress did not look good on her. It was black and peach and it just didn't hang on her right. I looked in the tall mirror and noticed mine looked awful too.

We both started to laugh at how bad we looked. "Worst dress on me ever" I said in between laughter.

"Right?" She laughed along with me, "Next"

We tried on a few more dresses but none of them looked nice. Till we came out in our final ones. Carly's was floaty, and it was white and pink. It was glittery pink on the top half, and white on the bottom with pink blended into it. Mine was tight and purple. It had strips of sparkly purple going to either side, and the straps were sparkly too. Both dresses came about mid thigh.

"Okay, we look hot." Carly grinned.

"Shoosh, yeah we do!" I smiled.

"Okay, so we'll get changed, pay for the dresses then go get some shoes. Then, I am taking you to get your hair and make-up done!" She grinned.

"By who?"

"Me, silly."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon!"

One hour later, we had our shoes, mine being really high cream platforms and Carly's being high silver platforms. She took me back to hers and done my hair and make-up. My hair was bumped up with what felt like a hundred bobby pins holding it up, and my fringe hanging down. The rest of it was in soft curls; while Carly had hers also bumped up at the front but in what looked like a really complicated bun (the blonde one, Hanna, on my profile.).

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded.

Once there, the club was full of people. Although, I could hardly see for all the smoke. Carly said something to me but I didn't hear because the music was so loud.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She replied.

"IT'S GREAT!" I grinned.

An hour into the party Carly hurried on stage and told the DJ to turn off the music.

"Okay, I now have a surprise for the birthday girl!" Carly grinned. She looked behind me, and everyone turned round, including me. There, coming down the stairs in all his glory, was Freddie. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning so hard. I instantly starting running towards him and jumped into his arms.

"I thought you weren't going to be here for my birthday?"I exclaimed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He grinned.

"Well, it certainatly was that. What about your boss? Won't he be angry that you aren't working?"

He shook his head, "Why would he be angry? I'm in the same city."

"What? New York isn't..." I started but then I understood what he meant. "Your moving back here?" I smiled.

"Of course. I missed you too much and I couldn't stand being so far away."

I smiled and hugged him again, and then I kissed him.

When I pulled away, I whispered in his ear, ''I love you''

"I love you too" He whispered back. 


End file.
